Murder Mystery Dinner
by Lady Miaka
Summary: The scouts (including the inners, outers, starlights, and Darien and Rini) attend a murder mystery dinner at the Bloody Eye Motel and Restaurant. Little do they know that things aren't how they seem.


Murder Mystery Dinner  
  
Author: Ladymiakayuki  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Sailor Moon Murder Mystery Dinner  
By Lady Miaka Yuki  
LadyMiakaYuki@hotmail.com  
June 10, 2002  
It had been a long day and all the scouts, Darien were on their way to a murder mystery dinner where they were suppost to be at 7 sharp. The Bloody Eye Hotel and restaurant was just located out side of town. They were all happy about the challenge that lay before them. Before the night was out, one of them would be able to claim he or she was the sleuth who solved the Blood Eye murder mystery.  
"You know I am going to be the one to solve it…" Raye pipes up.  
"No, I am" Little Hotaru giggles. They both laugh and start a pushing match.  
They were walking thanks to a suggestion made by Mina and Serena was getting very tired and irritable. She stopped leaning against a building.  
"Are we even going to get there?" she whines.  
"In time." Darien says.  
"Darien can you carry me the rest of the way?" Serena begs.  
"No, it's hard enough to walk in the heat and the twelve miles we have walked and the three we have to go yet. You can walk a few more miles Serena."  
"Ordango…if you like I can carry you if you like…" Seiya smiles as he makes the comment.  
"Don't even think about it." Darien whispers under his breath only loud enough for Seiya to hear him.  
"What do you say Ordango???"  
"Yes!!! Please carry me." Serena almost jumps into Seiya's arms.  
Darien grumbles to himself.  
An hour later they reach Bloody Eye hotel and restaurant. The building is 4 stories high. The 1st story is the restaurant and the other three are the motel rooms. The building was dark in color with vines growing up it on all sides. Thick trees surrounds the building on the left and right side leaving a thin walk way.  
Seiya puts Serena back on the ground as they all stand in aww at what lay before them.  
"We're going in there??!!" Serena gulps.  
Darien pulls an address out of his pocket. "1515 Mockingbird lane…yeah that's the place."  
"Don't tell me you guys are all getting chicken because of a scary looking building." Amara laughs. "It's suppost to be scary! For gods sake it a Murder Mystery Dinner. They are just trying to freak you out before you even get in the building." Amara grabs Michelle hand and drags her down the path way.  
"Amara, sweetie….I don't know if it is such a good idea to rush ahead of the others." Michelle argues while being dragged.  
"Don't tell me you are getting scared too Michelle." Amara smirks.  
"No, I'm not…."  
"Then what's the problem? We aren't even that far ahead of the group."  
"Come on let's catch up with them!" Amy exclaims and runs ahead of the rest.  
"Yeah it can't be that bad." Lita adds and runs after her.  
All the group soon follows one by one until only the Starlights and Serena and Darien are left.  
"Well come on guys, let's go. No use acting like we are chicken." Yaten exclaims and the Starlights start to walk down the path leaving Darien and Serena behind.  
"Muffin, what do you think?" Serena asks.  
"I think Amara is right. They are just trying to freak us out. Come on Serena…" he holds his hand out to her and she takes it.  
Seiya yells back "Are you coming Ordango??!!"  
"Yeah were coming."  
When everyone reaches the door that is the entrance to the motel they knock on the door knocker. The door opens slowly with a screech and a butler ushers them in to the dinning area and seats them 4 at two tables and 3 at two tables.  
Darien, Serena, Hotaru, and Mina were seated at one table.  
At another table was Amara, Michelle, Lita, and Rini.  
At yet another table was Raye, Yaten, and Seiya.  
The last table consisted of Trista, Amy, and Taiki.  
When everyone sits a speaker appears in front of them "Welcome one and all to the Bloody Eye Murder Mystery theater…we are here for some scares and safe fun. The person that solves the Mystery before the murder kills them gets $5,000. Beware who you trust through cause the murder walks around us." The lights go out and when they come back on the announcer is lying face down with a knife in his back.  
Serena and Mina both let out a scream at the sight.  
"Chickens!!!? Amara screams at them.  
The butler comes back in. "Dinner will be served in a few moments."  
Speculation begins to circulate around the room as to who the killer is….  
"I think it's Raye" Serena whispers to Darien.  
"I think it's Seiya." Darien whispers back.  
Just then the lights go out and there is a scream and a gun shot rings out when the lights come back on Seiya is lying face down on the table with a bloody gun shot mark on his back.  
*Dramatic music plays for a quick second or two*  
Raye backs a little away from her table at the sight of Seiya's head on it. She covers her mouth looking a little sick.  
"Well I guess that just killed my theory." Darien chuckles.  
"Dinner is served." a waiter says and brings two plates at a time out.  
Serena looks at her plate when the waiter finally sets in front of her. Liver, a backed potato with some red stuff draped over it, some peas and a salad lay on the plate. She picks through the stuff with a fork and finally pushes it away. Darien begins to eat even though Serena is not  
"Oh my god!!" Hotaru exclaims. "Serena's not eating!!"  
"The world's coming to an end." Rini laughs.  
"It doesn't look that appetizing after what just happened." Serena said pushing the plate away.  
"I agree." Trista and Mina said at the same time pushing away the plates.  
The lights flicker out once more. Screams sound within the room and when they come back on Mina is lying back in her chair, neck hanging over the back of the chair with a slice across her neck. Trista is laying on the floor on her side, by her chair with a dagger sticking out of her back.  
*Dramatic music sounds off again*  
Hotaru backs away from her table and moves closer to Darien and Serena.  
Taiki is over Trista body examining the wounds with Amy. "Guys!!!" Lita yells at them for looking at the bodies so closely. Taiki and Amy move back up to their seats pouting.  
"That's why you don't complain about the food!!" Rini giggles out.  
Then the lights go out once more and a scream rings out and then the light fills the room again. Rini is lying on the floor when they come back on. Her head is decapitated and missing leaving a bloody dripping trail to wherever the head was taken. Her body lay limp and lifeless in the middle of the floor. The murder weapon lays beside Michelle, a dripping bloody axe. (Author's note: This is for everyone that just wanted to ring her little cotton candy neck!!! Ahem…..I'm sorry I lost my composure…*coughs and restrains herself from saying any more.)  
*Dramatic music sounds again*  
Serena screams and starts to cry. Darien moves over and hugs her. "It's only a game Serena…that isn't her real body…" he whispers.  
Immediately there is a knock on the door and two private detectives enter. Private detective Jadiete and Galaxia quickly come to Michelle's table, pulls handcuffs out and arrest her.  
"What is the meaning of this??!!" Michelle and Amara question at the same time.  
"The murder weapon was closer to you lady. We are going to question you in another room if you don't mind. We believe you murdered this young lady." Detective Jadiete says.  
Michelle is hauled out of the room.  
"Well this is sure interesting…." Amy peeps up.  
"Indeed it is." Yaten agrees.  
A maid comes in. "If you are all done eating I am here to escort you to your rooms."  
"Rooms???" Serena questions.  
"The detectives have stated that you guys should spend the night since you are all suspects in the murders. They wish that you don't leave the residency."  
Darien chuckles "I guess we should go on with the show guys. Shall we bunk for the night?"  
"I think we should stay down here until Michelle is done being questioned. I don't trust those detective with her." Amara grumbles.  
The lights dim again but this time only for a few seconds and there are sounds like gurgling. The lights come back on and Darien is laying on the nearby steps and there is white foam pouring from his mouth.  
*Dramatic music sounds again for all to hear*  
His eyes are wide open. Serena screams and grabs Hotaru, moving away from the steps since they are closer to her table then any other. She then moves to Amara's table and sits besides her. Hotaru moves to sit with Raye.  
"Well I guess that brings down my idea that it was Daren. I can't believe he was poisoned." Lita sighs angry at the fact that she was wrong.  
The detectives come back in with Michelle they release her from the handcuffs.  
"I think you guys should get to bed now, but I don't want any of you leaving the premises. Stay local you here me???" Detective Galaxia said flinging back some of her hair then she sees Darien lying dead on the steps. "Another she says?"  
The scouts all shake their heads.  
"Then I guess that clears Michelle as the killer. She was with us when the lights went out the last time." Detective Jadiete speaks up.  
"You are all free to let the maid show you to your rooms, but I don't want any of you messing with the evidence." Galaxia speaks again.  
The scouts one by one moves from their seats to the stairs avoiding Darien's body. They finish all getting up the steps and the maid says three per room.  
They split into groups of three, One group consists of Amara, Michelle, and Serena. They are located in a room called Starry Night.  
Another consists of Lita, Taiki, and Amy. They are in a room called The Boardwalk.  
The lasts consists of Hotaru, Yaten, and Raye. They are located in a room called The Majestic.  
In Starry Night Serena, Amara, and Michelle had already bunked down for the night and were half-way drifting to dream land.  
In the Boardwalk room Taiki and Amy were discussing the murders and suspects while lying in bed. Lita was trying to ignore them and go to sleep.  
In the Majestic Hotaru, Yaten, and Raye were having a pillow fight. Then the lights went out in their room. There was a muffled sound then Raye's screams filled the air. When the lights came back on, Yaten was on the floor still alive but shaken at the sight before him. Hotaru hang from the ceiling fan. A noose wrapped around her neck then around the fan.  
Yaten screamed and went scurry from the room without looking for Raye.  
*Dramatic music plays*  
Yaten ran down the hall screaming all the way. Both groups came out of the other bedrooms.  
"What's wrong Yaten???" Lita asks.  
"Hotaru's dead!!" He pants out.  
The detectives come around the corner. "What's wrong???" Galaxia yells down to them.  
"Another dead I'm afraid detective though the only one that has seen it is Yaten." Michelle says.  
"Where's Raye??" Serena asks.  
"I don't know." Yaten says. "I left when I saw Hotaru. I think you would had done the same.  
"Let's go check it out." Detective Jadiete says.  
The two detectives dash towards the room. They walk in on the scene and see Hotaru's body hanging from the fan. They enter the bath room and find Raye. She is in the tub her body drowned in it. They come back out of the room.  
"Is Raye ok?" Serena asks.  
"I'm afraid she is not."  
Serena goes for the door and Jadiete blocks her. "I don't think you want to go in there." he says.  
"Tell me what's in there then."  
Galaxia sighs. "One victim hanging by a noose on the fan. The other drowned in the tub."  
Serena gasps.  
"I think we are going to have to call the police. There are too many deaths around here now. I think we better call in the big boys." Galaxia says.  
"YOU MEAN THE DEATHS ARE REAL????" Amara screams at the detectives.  
"Yes, this is not a part of the show I assure you. Didn't any one tell you that? The maid? The butler? The waiter or waitress?"  
The scouts all shook their head no and most of them started to cry at the deaths that surrounded them. Just then there is a big strike of lightening and thunder sounds out.  
"I still want you guys to stay here. I'm not letting a killer out of this house." Jadiete grumbles.  
"I'll call the police right now." Galaxia goes to one of the bedroom phones and tries to call, but the phone is cut. "I'm afraid we are stuck here folks. No, police coming tonight" Galaxia exclaims.  
"What do you mean??" Amy asks.  
"Phone line is cut, there is a storm outside."  
"Let's all go back to sleep." Detective Jadiete says. Galaxia and myself will each take a room up here with one of the groups and sleep on the floor. Everyone lock all doors and window. Check under your bed before you go to sleep, your closets….everything."  
The scouts and detectives all split up into their groups. Yaten joined in with Serena, Detective Jadiete, Michelle, and Amara.  
Lita, Taiki, Amy, and Detective Galaxia all stayed in a different room.  
They all settled into bed and slept for hours. Morning came and screams sounded in both rooms. First in the starry night room, Serena, Michelle and Amara were screaming at the sight that lay before them. Yaten's body was cut into piece. His face looked like it was beaten in with a hammer. Body parts lay strewn through out the room. His hand was laying on Serena's pillow when she woke up. Her scream was the first to ring out. Amara tried to calm her by dragging her out of the room while Michelle looked for Detective Jadiete.  
*Dramatic music plays again*  
Serena flips out. "I swear if that damn music plays again I am going to hunt down the person playing it and kill them very violently."  
*music plays again for a short second then falls silent*  
"Detective Jadiete???" she calls through the room. Then she notices the window open. She looks out it and detective Jadiete's body is laying on the spike fence. A spike driving through his upper body. Michelle screams and runs out of the room she latches on to Amara waist crying.  
At the same time screams had sounded in the Boardwalk room. Lita scrambled out of the room with Detective Galaxia. Amy and Taiki both in the same bed, lay there with big gapping holes in their stomach. Their insides lay all over the bed and the floor and strewn on the other bed which Lita and Galaxia had waken up in. Blood smeared the walls and a message was scrolled on one.  
In big red letters read, "ROSE ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, WON'T YOU BE BLOODY AND SCARED WHEN I COME AFTER YOU?"  
All five remaining people gathered in the center of the hall way.  
"I'm getting out of here!!" Lita exclaims and runs down the hall towards the door. There is a scream and several loud thuds. The remaining four run to the stair case and look down from the top. At the bottom still lay Darien's dead body and Serena started to cry at the reminder that he was dead. On the other side lay Lita body. Her head was bloody and her hand was bent behind her as if broke. Galaxia went to the bottom of the stairs and felt for a pulse, but there wasn't one.  
"I think we can rule this one as an accidental death." she said softly.  
Five gun shots rang out from down below. Two shots hit Galaxia in the head. Two more in the stomach and one more in the thighs. Screams rang out from the scouts who were all watching from above. They could not see the shooter.  
"Let's get out of here." They all started to run down the 2nd floor hall.  
"Wait…if we were all up here then the killer is not a scout!! We are all together, and the rest of us are dead." Amara screamed as they ran.  
They ran until they were tired. Then they all leaned against the wall. "We are all going to die." Serena says quietly to herself leaning against the wall.  
They heard footsteps and they started to run again. Shots rang out from behind them breaking the vases that were in the halls, scrapping the walls and embedding themselves into them. Amara let out a yelp and fell behind us.  
"Keep running Michelle!!! Don't stop until you are some where safe of the Princess is out of here." Another shot rang out and Amara's screams filled the air. Michelle cringed knowing her lover was probably dead.  
We ran then hid in a room. Michelle made sure to lock the door and windows then we both sank to the floor in tired crying heaps. Michelle leans against the door and Serena lays on the floor. Suddenly gun fires rings through the door hitting Michelle in various places. Serena scrambles out of the way. Michelle becomes very still and blood starts to pour from her mouth. Her eyes are wide open.  
Everything becomes silent for seconds then gun shots ring out again and this time they are fired at the door handle after about ten shots the handle falls off the door. The door opens slowly with a squeak. The killer pushes Michelle's body to the side and comes in. Serena hides under the bed waiting for the killer to come further into the room. She sees little feet come across the floor then a voice. "Serena" it whispers.  
At that moment Serena recognizes the killer. The killer walks into the room further and further. Serena tries to remain very quiet she edges herself over under the bed to the other side as the killer approaches the side she is on. When she is over to the opposite side, Serena runs for the door and the killer sees her and fires the gun. It misses Serena by inches and lodges into the door frame.  
Serena takes off running down the hall and shots ring out every where. By this time she is crying and her vision is becoming blurred by the tears. She passes Amara's dead body and tries not to look at the carnage. The killer is getting closer and closer and shots are ringing out more frequent. Serena makes it to the steps and runs down them. She finds the door and tries to open it, but it is won't open because you need a key to open it. The killer slowly comes down the steps and Serena stairs at her.  
" I thought you were dead Rini…." Serena gasps.  
"Apparently you were wrong." Rini says as she walks down the steps with a 9mm in her hand.  
"Then the body how was…."  
"Store dummy parts….I figured no one would check." Rini smiles.  
"Why???" Serena stares at her.  
"You guys always teased me or were better at me in something. I was jealous. Lita was a better cook then me, Mina was prettier then me, Amy was more intelligent than me, Rei was a better singer…..  
Rini fires the gun and it hits Serena leg and Serena collapses to the floor in pain.  
"Amara constantly teased me, Michelle was a better swimmer than I was, Hotaru well she made better friends and teased me. She was my best friend, but she still teased me…. Trista was always treating me like a kid….didn't like that either….  
She fires another shot and it hits Serena in the stomach.  
"The Starlights always used to tease me. Plus they thought they were better than me. I guess I proved them wrong huh?" Rini smiled evilly.  
"Your father…"  
"My father only cared about one thing…..you, Serena…."  
Rini takes out a dagger and stabs it into Serena's left arm, pinning her to the door. Serena screams out in pain.  
"The detectives?" Serena questions.  
"They were just in the way…they needed taken care of."  
Rini takes out a second knife and jams it into Serena's right arm. She screams out again. Rini smiles and laughs.  
"Me??" Serena asks.  
"You ALWAYS teased me Serena. There was never a day in my life that my dear mother NEVER tease me."  
She takes out the 9mm again and holds it out to Serena's head.  
"I guess it is time to say good bye to the light mother…"  
Just then a shot rings out and the bullet hits Rini's wrist. It is so painful that she drops the gun and Serena scrambles for safety.  
A voice scream out "Freeze!! Police!!! Don't move!!. Get on your knees cotton candy head"  
Rini drops to her knees and one of the policemen quickly secure her with handcuffs. Another officer goes to Serena. "Are you ok miss?" Serena quickly shakes her head no and latches on to the officer crying. The officer hugs her.  
"My friends are dead!!!" she cries out.  
"Let's get you out of her…."  
"With that the officer picks up bloody, broken Serena and takes her to the waiting ambulance outside.  
Two weeks later Rini is convicted twelve deaths and sentenced to die in the electric chair. 


End file.
